1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of brackets. More particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate generally to brackets made of a singular construction. More particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate generally to brackets for supporting electrical outlets. More particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate generally to brackets that span wall studs. More particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate generally to wall brackets, which set electrical outlets at specific heights.
2. Description of the Related Art
The broad concept of brackets for supporting electrical outlets is known. These brackets usually require taking time consuming measurements to install, and measurement errors can contribute to reworking that may unnecessarily add time and expense to the installation of a single bracket.
It is also known to use brackets made of a singular construction. However, using a singular construction usually has more benefits in the manufacturing process of the brackets and do not aid in the installation of the brackets.
Brackets that span wall studs are also known. However, these inventions usually involve brackets that are adjustable to fit various stud spacing or brackets that are narrowly construed to facilitate the mounting of other equipment.
It is also known to use tools for positioning electrical boxes. However, these inventions are usually intended to hold the electrical box in place while it is affixed to a bracket or other supporting means, such as directly affixing the electrical box to a wall stud.
It is also known to use tools for placing electrical outlets at specific heights. However, these inventions are usually jigs, which are separate from the device that ultimately supports the electrical boxes.
It is also known to use wall brackets, which set electrical outlets at specific heights. However, these inventions usually require a substantial amount of additional material to be added to a wall bracket, such as a kickstand, which increases the cost of the bracket and is essentially unused once the wall bracket is installed.